Chain of Favors
by Eifi-Copper
Summary: Crystal's b-day is only one day away... and Gold hasn't gotten her anything at all! In hopes of getting some money to get her new girlfreind a gift hoe asks Red for help, without knowing that he will get tangled into a chain of favors for all his friends. Solace/Mangaquest


Contains Solaceshipping/Mangaquest  
Maybe Chosenshipping or Oldrivalshipping (depends on how you look at it, although it isn't intended)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special of course~~

**Chain of favors **

April 28th Viridian city, Kanto.

-Aww c'mon Silver, you've gotta help me man! I can't ruin this, please!-

-No Gold. I'm not lending you any money-

-But you have a lot! You sure can give me some…-

-You never pay me back when I do-

-I`m supposed to?-

Silver growled faintly, here he was, discussing with Gold, again. The breeder had came to him not even five minutes ago and he was already tired of him whining and pleading for money –You're not getting any money from me- He stated simply.

-But… I already told you! It's for Crys's birthday present. She would get really mad at me if I don't get her something- The golden eyed trainer explained again.

-And why don't you use _your own money_?- The redhead asked arching an eyebrow.

Gold scratched the back of his head sheepishly –I kinda… lost it on a billiard game a couple of days ago- He confessed, laughing nervously.

-All of it? - Asked silver surprised. Then again, he was Gold.

-Hey! I was on a winning streak, how I would've known that my luck would betray me on that last bet?- He tried to excuse himself –C'mon Silver, you're my buddy! My pal! I cannot fail to Crys now; she'll ditch me and get another boyfriend…-

Yep, that's right. The reason it was so _extremely_ important for Gold to get Crys something is because they were dating since almost 3 months now. Silver was… quite happy for both, actually. The problem was, that now, more than ever, every time they has a problem or a "lover's quarrel" (as Blue called them) they always went to him.

Pretty much like what Gold was doing now…

-I'm sorry Gold, but I'm sure You'll find another way- He sighed- Now if you excuse me, I have other things to do…- And without another word he closed the door and went inside his home (well, technically Giovanni's) leaving a dumbfounded Gold in the front door.

-You're a really _bad_ friend you know?!- He shouted towards the windows, and then stomped off.

Well, if silver wouldn't help him, He'll ask someone else…

-

-And that's why I need your help senior Red…- Gold finished telling his problem to the Kanto Champion.

-Well... I guess I can help you Gold- He smiled a little, Gold had to restrain himself from dancing like crazy in front of his superior –However.. I would like to know if you could do a little favor for me in exchange- He asked, eyeing the boy.

-Of course senior! What is it? - Asked Gold eagerly

-Well… tomorrow I was going to fish with Yellow in the afternoon, but she is a little busy with some paperwork about viridian forest. Sadly, I cannot help her, because professor Oak asked me to go to the lab later today, so… If you could kindly help her finish sooner, I'll lend you all the money you need. Deal? - He took out his hand

The breeder thought about it for a couple of seconds, and then nodded –Deal- And they promptly shook hands.

Oh, Gold had _no idea_ what he was getting himself into…

-

Viridian forest was a lush green and lively place; lots of pokemon lived in it, from little Weedles and Pidgeys, to an occasional Kangaskhan or Nidoking; the result of an experiment Team Rocket did long ago. However, with the course of the years, their wild and angry behavior began mellowing down and they adjusted to the new environment.  
Gold found the person he was looking for near a water pond; with Chuchu and Dody by her side, she was looking trough a lot of papers, frowning slightly.

-Hey senior Yellow!- He greeted her.

The Kanto-dex-holder however, did not expect anyone to suddenly salute her (especially not with a shout like that) and jumped a little, turning around to look at her junior –Gold… hi, what are you doing here?- She asked curiously.

-Well, senior Red sent me her to help you out a little bit so you can finish that sooner and spend some time fishing with him tomorrow- He explained.

-Oh, I see…- She smiled –That's nice of you-

-Yup- He plopped down next to her –So… what can I do to help?-

-Um… you see- She spread the paper sheets in the grass in front of them –As Viridian's forest official protector I have to keep up an eye on the different kind of pokemon species that live here, the Increase or decrease of their population and any major change presented in the environment-

-Sounds like a lot of work- Gold said with a little grimace.

-It is- The viridian-blessed-child answered –However, it would be easier if the Team Rocket had not messed up the place so much, or at least if they had left some register whatsoever; about what exactly did they do-

-Maybe they did, Team Rocket never did anything without careful planning, an investigation, and some register- Muttered Gold thoughtful –Gotta ask Silver for that-

-Maybe- Yellow agreed –Could you do that for me?-

-Yeah! I'll ask him and get those papers for you- He got up instantly, pumping his fists in the air – I'll come back in a while- And flashing a grin, he left.

-

Silver opened the front door and there was Gold again. Almost instantly the closed the door, or tried to, at least, since his friend stuck his foot in between to prevent it –I already told you Gold, I'm not lending you any money!-

-I'm not here, OW! For the money, OW! Would you quit it?! You're crushing my foot!- He shouted

Silver opened the door but still blocking it by leaning against the door frame –What is it then?-

-I need to know if there's any kind of info about what Team Rocket did years ago in Viridian Forest- He said

Silver looked at him confused –I believe I've read something about that in my father's computer-

-Great! Can you give me a copy of it?-

-What for? Shouldn't you be searching some money before Crystal decides to dump you?-

-Senior Red told me, that if I helped senior Yellow finish her paperwork faster he'll lend me all the money I need. And she needs that info- Gold explained.

The trader just stared at him –So this has to do with the money anyway… - He sighed –I'll tell you what… next week there's going to be a Kanto and Johto gym leaders gathering, and of course, being the newest gym leader in Mahogany, I got invited- He started.

Gold just nodded. Since Pryce… ehm…_"Disappeared"_ the Mahogany gym had been in need of a new leader. Quite a few people got the position after the different selection tests, but they renounced soon after. Finally, supported by the other dex-holders, Silver decided to give it a try and since then he has been the new gym leader, almost 4 months ago and a month before Gold's a Crystal's "famous" announcement of now being a couple.

-It's not mandatory to go, and I really _don't_ want to go. But knowing Blue she would force me to, and even worse, force me to wear something as the party is semi-formal- Gold let out a soft laugh – So… If you can convince her _not_ to force me to go, I'll give you the info-

Gold suddenly stopped laughing –What?! Man you cannot ask me for that! You really are evil, you know she's never gonna agree to that!- Gold kept ranting.

-That's the condition, now go…- He pushed gold out of the way and closed the door, again.  
Gold stood there a few seconds –AAAAGHHH! YOU REALLY ARE HORRIBLE, A HORRIBLE FRIEND!-

-

Gold stood in front of yet another door, this time it was on Blue's house at the Sevii Islands. The boy had used Togetaro to get there fast, now the big problem was… what was he going to tell Blue?

He ruffled his hair frantically, thinking, trying to figure out how to…

-Um, hi, can I help you?-

He glanced up, and in front of the door was Blue's mother with a curious look on her face.  
-Good morning Ma'am - He quickly bowed a bit –Is… Is Blue here?-

- Oh, you must be one of the johto-dex-holders- He nodded and she smiled –Sure, come in- She let the boy enter, and as Gold stood a bit awkwardly in the front of the house, Blue's mother went to call her.

-Blue, sweetie, one of your friends is here!-

In no time the brown haired girl was coming down the stairs –Gold? How unexpected… is there any problem? Did you and Crys had a fight again and she ran to silver first?-

-Eh, no… you see, actually it is about Crys…- Gold started explaining the brunette about the different chores everyone was asking him to do so he could finally get some money –So… I need you to… not pester Silver about the upcoming gym leader's party?- He asked doubtfully.

-Nope, sorry can't do- She stated simply, making the boy flinch.

–But whyyy?- He whined.

-Because I don't want to, I want to go to that party, talk to the gym leaders…-

-Please, I'll do whatever you want- He said clasping his hands together.

-Enjoy free drinks and food…- She continued.

-I'll do Anything!- Gold pressed.

-Anything?- She asked looking at him suddenly.

-Um…-

-Whatever I want?- She grinned.

-Well…- Now gold was begin to regret his words.

-Get Green to invite me- She smiled.

Gold did a double-take -W-what?-

-Well… If I don't go with Silver, then I'll go with Green- Se shrugged.

-But…But… that's even more impossible than asking you not to pester Silver! Green will surely not agree to that!-

-Oh I'm sure you'll find a way, now go…- She started to lead him out of her home.

-W-why won't you do it? You have lots of blackmail material…-

-But you volunteered so kindly, also, what's the point of _me_ doing it if _you're_ the one that wants me out of the way?- She pushed him out just like silver had done minutes ago – Good luck~~-

And once more, he was asked an almost-impossible task… just how more difficult can this get?

Blue just watched as the boy flew off with Togetaro once more – Why didn't he just ask _me_ for money?- She asked to herself somewhat amused –That boy sure is an idiot..- Se giggled.

-

Gold entered the Viridian gym a little nervous, the place was empty and the leader would probably be on the small back room where he usually stayed during his free time. The golden eyed boy got ready and knocked the door.

A few seconds later Green opened the door –Senior Green, I need you to help me with something personal-

He took a step back uneasily -Please keep me out of it. I have learned my lesson from getting into yours and Blue's problems- Green began to frown slightly.

-It's kinda funny… actually it has to do with her too- Gold laughed nervously.

-Oh joy…- Green's words dripped sarcasm.

-You see, a couple of days ago I lost all my money, and Crys's birth-day is in two days and I have to get her something. As have no money I went to silver for help, but he's being an as- He was cut by Green

-You can skip the long story, just tell me the important stuff- The gym leader crossed his arms.

-I need you to go with Senior Blue to the gym leader's party next week- Gold blurted out.

-…- Green just stared at him raising an eyebrow. –Eh… No- He answered before turning around to walk back into his room.

-Wait, Senior Green! - Gold ran after him, but he didn't stop -Ah, come on! I got myself into a problem that only you can fix! Please!-

-I already have Red's problems that I am always solving- he said flatly -I have no time for yours –

Gold rushed in front of him and blocked his way -You don't even know what my problem is!-

-Gold, leave me alone-

-Not until you hear my reasons-

Grumpily, he sighed and glanced behind him at a clock that hung on the wall. The man grimaced, but then muttered -You've got five minutes. Wow me with your story-

-

After said five minutes, Gold had already told him the whole story. How he lost his money in a bet at the Goldenrod Casino, and about the different requests that Red, Yellow, Silver and Blue asked him. Heck, he even went low enough to admit that he was a hopeless cause without his help! During the conversation all Green did was nod his head and consume his junior's words silently. He did not interrupt at all and waited patiently for him to finish.

-So… I just need you to invite Senior Blue to the party, like I said before, please?- Gold finished in a pleading tone.

-I still don't like this idea- the Oak stated.

-Okay…- He persuaded -How about… I get you something for helping me-

The trainer pressed his lips together tightly, probably thinking on his answer. A few moments later he shut his eyes and let out a long annoyed sigh -Arceus, why do I do these things for people? My brain must be screwed or something-

Gold bit his lower lip. Was that meaning Green will do it?

-Look- Green said –You're not really the right choice for this but… my sister has been feeling down lately because the Eevee Bill got her suddenly disappeared a couple of days ago- He stood up and walked towards the drawer, pulling out a light green fabric -I tried searching around for it; but I only found this, my sister had tied it on its neck as a bow-

-You want me to search for the Eevee? - He guessed.

-Yeah, something like that, I'm sure it is still around, he couldn't really go too far- Gold nodded he would do anything as long as he said yes.

The breeder stood up with a giant smile curled on his lips -All right! I will search for the Eevee and we will both get we want! You get to be a sweet little brother and I get to fulfill the requests of Blue and the others! It's a win-win situation-

-Please don't mash my situation with yours. It's insulting- Green muttered.

Gold, still grinning and apparently un-fazed by that comment just took the fabric –Thanks Senior! I promise I will not disappoint you- And the he left running

Green sighed –At least I think enduring Blue would be better than keep seeing Daisy like that…-

-

-Hey Wild child gal! Would you help your senior with something?- Gold asked as he approached the tall tree where a brunette dressed in blue was perched.

Gold was lucky that his Hoenn juniors where nearby, staying somewhere in Goldenrod for some time, Ruby; because he wanted to buy some things at the department store from Johto, Emerald; for Crys's Birthday and Sapphire… well, she just tagged along.

And of course, who would be the best at finding a pokemon…?

-Senior Gold… fancy seein' ya here- Said the girl turning around atop the branches, looking at the boy with curious eyes –So… ya need my help?-

-Yes, you see I think you're perfect for helping me search a po-

-I'm sorry but I can't right now, I'm a little busy- She cut him.

-Busy? Doing what?- Honestly! All she was doing was standing atop that tree!

-Well, Ruby's bein' a sissy; like always, he just started some new "project" of his and I'm sure it's another frilly dress for me- She explained frowning –So… I'm trying to figure out how to sabotage him, and escape, if it turns out I'm right. There's no way I'm wearin' one of those things again- She shuddered when she remember that last dress, so sparkly and frilly… ugh! Why can't he just make her some nice normal clothes for once?

-But if you help me and come with me, you'll be farther away from him…- He tried reasoning with the girl.

-But there's always the chance he'll annoy me on another time, I _have_ to thwart his plans- She said with confidence.

Gold sighed; of course, it wouldn't be this easy -How about… I manage to convince Ruby to not make you wear… whatever he's doing?-

-Yeah right- She scoffed – Good luck with that. He was somewhere in the department store… eh… top floor I think-

Gold just grumbled something and marched away.

-

-Yo! Prissy boy!- Gold called after Ruby, arms crossed.

-Senior Gold, hi!- He saluted back

-What are you doing over here?-

-Oh, just buying some Flaaffy wool for my latest design, it's going to be fabulous~~- The red-eyes boy stated

Gold arched an eyebrow –Don't you think you're annoying sapphire too much with that?-

-Annoying… Sapphire…? What? I don't think so senior…- He answered, slightly confused.

-Well, hard to believe when she's atop some tree trying to figure out the better escape route from you and your "new designs"- Gold answered back flatly.

-Huh?- Ruby blinked several times –Wait… you and Sapph… think the clothes I'm making are for her?- He then promptly laughed –Where did you get that idea? What I'm actually making is a beautiful long coat for Senior Crystal, it's her birth-day soon after all, right?-

Now it was Gold's turn to just stare at him and blink confused –Wait so… you're telling me that, what you're making is not for Sapphire?- Ruby only nodded, still a little amused.

–So… it's just the wild child gal being paranoid over your antics…- He chuckled –Then I guess that solves my problem.

-Um… why? And what problem?- Asked the red-eyed boy

-Nothing. Nothing at all, just…- He took out a paper and pen – Write it over here and sing it, wild child gal won't believe my words- He was being dead serious.

-

-Hey wild child gal!- Called Gold.

Sapphire peered over her shoulder, a smirk slowly creeping to her face – What happened senior? Did Ruby drive you nuts alre- what is that?!-

She quickly jumped down, landing perfectly on her feet and approached the piece of paper Gold presented her with a smirk –I did what you asked-

-I-I can't believe it- She couldn't read that well, but seeing Ruby's signature in the paper clearly gave away the fact that whatever Gold did, he succeeded!

-So you ready to help me about a bit?-

-Of course! I'll follow your commands senior!- She said, doing a military salute, admiring him a little bit more about how he managed to convince Ruby in such short time.

-

They flew back over to Viridian as Gold explained her about the missing Eevee and gave her the light green cloth, as soon as they landed the Hoenn-dex-holder released her Rono and Toro –Ok guys, we're searchin' for a missin' pokemon, Toro- She looked at her loyal Blaziken -you'll help us search around the area, Pilo, you'll try to search from the skies- She motioned to her Tropius –Rono and I'll try to pick up the scent- Thankfully the piece of cloth still had a little of the Eevee's scent.

Gold just stared at her as she sniffed around the air, quietly asking to himself if she really was sniffing anything at all, but then Sapphire started sprinting around and he followed without questioning.

Soon enough they found something, near route 1 was the Eevee curled up, weak, with dirty fur and seemingly lost. As soon as it saw Sapphire, it shrank away a little scared, but the two trainers managed to finally catch it and soothe it.

As they walked towards the gym, Gold thanked the girl –Wow sapphire, you sure are amazing, thanks a lot-

-Ya welcome!- She smiled, showing off her small fangs.

-

Green stepped back and blinked when Gold shoved an Eevee on his face as soon as he opened the door –Found it!- He chimed happily

The Eevee looked happy to see someone he knew and jumped to Green's arms, who barely caught it just in time. He stared up at Gold again, who had a smirk on his face –All right, all right… I guess a deal is a deal- He sighed –However I cannot give her Eevee like this, I need to give it a bath first- He said looking at the brown fluffy pokemon.

-You'll do whatever you want as soon as you call senior Blue- Gold stated.

-

Blue picked up her ringing pokegear, she looked at the ID caller, it was Green, she furrowed her brows and looked at the time, it has been almost 3 hours since Gold was here, it wasn't possible that…

She answered and before she didn't even got a change of saying "Hi" – Listen up Pesk- I mean, Blue… Gold explained everything to me, I'll invite you to the gym leader's party with me as long as you don't embarrass me or annoy me to death, all right?-

She just nodded dumbly, remembering then that he couldn't see her movement –Yes… of course! Don't worry about it too much Greeny~~- She giggled.

-Oh, here, Gold wants to talk to you-

-So how about that senior Blue?- She could hear his smug tone.

-Impressing, very much so…- She answered, she really wasn't expecting Gold to manage that… as soon as he came back defeated, she was going to just lend him some money herself but… this was awesome!

-Say, now you have to call Silver, eh? He said he had to hear it directly from you, or otherwise he wouldn't believe me-

-Oh… right I guess- She laughed nervously.

-

The redhead opened the door and there stood Gold with the biggest grin ever! Before he could snatch the papers on his hands he pulled them away –How did you manage to do that?-

-Do what?- He countered innocently.

-You know what I'm talking about Gold…Just how in the world did you manage to convince sis from not forcing me to go to that dreaded gym leader's gathering?- He stood his ground.

-Oh simply, it's all about take and give, I asked her a favor, and did other one for her in return- He stuck out his hand –Now gimme those-

Silver gave him a black folder with a red R in front. He (like blue) didn't really expect the boy to succeed, he just wanted to make him suffer a little bit and then latter give him the papers.

-I guess you really impressed me this time- He admitted.

-Yeah whatever, Senior Blue is now going to pester senior Green and not you so…- He shrugged

Silver eyes widened –Wait what… what do you mean sis is going with _Green?!_-

-That's what she asked me to, she said that If she wasn't going with you, she'll go with him. Well, Senior Yellow would be probably thinking that I left her alone, so I'll get going- He said while scurrying away, trying to suppress a laughter.

-What the hell did you do Gold?!- Silver shouted at the black haired teen, before he finally disappeared from his sight.

-

It was late afternoon, the sun was going to set soon and Yellow was just getting out of viridian forest, a little annoyed that she couldn't finish her work and a bit worried and confused at the fact that Gold never showed up again.

-Senior Yellow!-

She suddenly stopped, blinked a couple of times… was that?

-Senior Yellow! I got them!-

The petite trainer turned around and sure there was Gold running towards her waving a black folder in his right hand –Gold… I was just asking myself about you…- She said when the breeder stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

-Yeah… sorry… got into a lot of trouble. But I got them!- He exclaimed the last part, flashing the object in front of her

She took it, and her eyes scanned around the pages –Wow… seems like we were right, this info has everything!- She smiled at his junior –Thank you very much Gold, this will help a lot-

He smiled back –Heh, You're welcome senior!-

-

April 29th Goldenrod city, Johto

Gold was walking around the streets of the festive city. He knew exactly what he was going to buy for his girlfriend, he remembered perfectly her admiring a pair of star earrings made of Swarovski Crystal in some store.

He found said store and quickly went to the showcases. There he saw them again, two little star-shaped crystals made into a dangle earring; however, they were Blue, not Yellow as he remembered. –Um, I'm sorry- He called to the salesperson – Don't you have ones like these, but Yellow colored?-

The man in the counter looked at the jewelry item –Oh, no, I'm sorry. A blonde boy just bought the last one, there's only light blue and crystal clear left…- He explained.  
-Aw man, she loved the yellow ones...- Gold complained. –I guess I'll take the blue ones instead, they match her eyes…- He mumbled the last part.

-

April 30th Violet City, Johto

The dex-holders were all gathered in Crystal's house at a party organized by Cry's mom, Gold and Blue. Everyone was chatting happily and enjoying the food and drinks. Blue was after Green asking him how come Gold convinced him to go with her, the gym leader however, refused to answer properly and just shooed her with a "pesky girl" comment, while Silver glared daggers at him. Ruby and Sapphire were also discussing about something, but their calm chat suddenly started turning into bickering and Emerald, who was near, quickly got away from them.

And that leaves Gold and Crystal alone in the living room, the black haired teen approached his girlfriend, a plastic cup with some soda on his right, the left one on his pocket, clutching the gift – So… birthday girl…- He started flashing a smile at her.

She turned at him –Hi Gold-

-Nice party, heh?- His smile turned into a grin.

-More like a small friends-only gathering, I like it- She smiled

-I still haven't given you my gift- Ho pulled out the little gift box, wrapped up in light blue paper – Happy birthday~~- He mumbled giving her a little kiss on the cheek.  
She blushed a little, looking down at the gift in her hand –Thanks…-

Blue suddenly popped up between the two –Hey this reminds me!- Both Johto-trainers backed up a bit –Crys! Time for you to open your presents~~- She chimed.

-Oh… ok!- The dark-haired girl looked towards the table were a few presents formed a little pyramid.

Everyone sat around her in some chairs or even in the floor, one by one; Crystal took the presents and opened them. A big box given to her by Yellow and Red had a set of evolution stones from Kanto: fire stone, water stone, leaf stone, thunder stone and moon stone, she thanked them greatly and the Kanto trainers just smiled to her. Silver's gift was a pair of new sneakers that Crystal instantly loved; she hugged the redhead and tried them on instantly, even giving a quick kick in the air, everyone just laughed. Then came Ruby's present, the white wool coat he had told Gold about, It was "absolutely beautiful and warm" as Crystal said, thanking the boy. Sapphire gave her a lot of Hoenn poké balls and berries she collected. And then came Emerald's present…

Crystal opened the little box and squealed at what was inside, taking it out and admiring it in front of her. Gold cringed horribly, feeling all his happiness suddenly smashed.  
Emerald had bought Crystal the same earrings as him… and they were yellow-colored.

He just stared at Crystal, disappointed and sad.

Crystal showed off her new earrings, thanking emerald with a little kiss in the forehead, he blushed a little and Ruby started poking fun at him. Then the Johto girl noticed Gold's expression –What's wrong?-

-Eh?… no, it's nothing- He looked south.

-Maybe I should open your gift now?- She took the little box that sat atop Blue's gift.  
He quickly looked up at her again –Eh? It's… it's just that…- He tried to say something but it was too late.

The room was filled with silence when crystal pulled out the same kind of earrings, but light-blue colored. She stared at them, and then smiled a bit –Thanks Gold…-

-Listen, I remembered that you liked the yellow ones and I wanted to buy them, but when I went to buy them, they were out, I bought those 'cause I thought they matched your beautiful eyes but… looks like Rald beat me- He explained, shrugging at the end.

Crystal stared at him and blinked. Without any word she took off on of the Yellow earrings and put a blue one –Maybe I can mix them, a yellow star and a blue star on each?- Then she got up and went to Gold and smiled up at him, the new earrings dngling a bit as she moved –Do you really think my eyes are beautiful?-

-O-Of course- He looked away, a little embarrassed.

-Kiss her already idiot!- Shouted Blue in the background.

-Seriously, thanks… – Crystal was the one to lean in and kiss Gold.

He hugged her tightly, pulling her into his chest and grinned widely.

Despite all the problems… it was worth it…

Crappy ending~~

First fanfiction written completely in english from scratch EVER~~ (lol sorry if it's too long, I ALWAYS get carried away when writing)

If there's any spelling or grammar error or something like that just tell me :3 Nobody could check for me D:

Lol I don't know where I got this idea... when Gold is the main character, hilarity ensues...

Idk what else to say... *hides in a corner still embarassed* Just tell me what you think...

I cannot be the only one that thinks silver should TOTALLY be Mahogany's gym leader ._.


End file.
